Passport Please
by wisteria hysteria
Summary: A Hero by definition is someone admired for achievements and noble qualities; a figure with great strength or ability. A Hero, by definition, is also a job. A job she doesn't think she quite frankly makes the cut for. But, what's the harm in trying? Right? [Full Summary Inside] [OC]
1. Disclaimer Full Summary

**DISCLAIMER **

I do not own _Boku No Hero Academia _| _My Hero Academia_ or any of the characters. Any changes from the anime/manga made by me I do own, I guess. And the plot of this story as well as the characters.

You know how this works, I'm sure.

On with the story!

• **ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ •**

**Passport Please: Full Summary**

A Hero by definition is someone admired for achievements and noble qualities; a figure with great strength or ability. A Hero, by definition, is also a job. A job she doesn't think she quite frankly makes the cut for. But, what's the harm in trying? Right? [Full Summary Inside] [OC]

Fourteen-year-old Miyako Mimi has never wanted much in life. She isn't one to go after her wants, only focusing on the needs of life. Like the need to have a career that will pay well. In another universe Mimi would go off to succeed in the Department of Management but, in this universe, Mimi goes after the one thing she's ever truly wanted.

• **ಠ****_****ಠ •**

"T-That isn't selfish, necessarily. You're still doing it for someone else. Y-You still have good intentions. That's what makes a hero, r-right?"

"What's the point of a good heart and intentions if I'm just going to die before the school year ends!?"

"Ah, sh-, sugar. My classmates from Middle School and now they hate me. Fun. I do too. I'm_ so _going to die before the day ends. Someone bring lavenders to my funeral."

• **ಥ****_****ಥ •**


	2. Prologue

Despite it being almost midnight, she sat at her desk staring at the clock across the room. Sighing in frustration, she ran a hand through her ginger colored hair. She looked at the desk, frowning down at the papers that she had spread out two hours before.

They were applications for the same school, just different departments. The department she's been studying to get into since she was nine, and the department that's been her childhood dream for as long as she could remember. The course that's the most realistic option and the course that's just a dream.

She's already filled out both, barring the spots asking for a guardian's signature. She could do that too - she does practically take care herself - since she can forge the signature perfectly. Her guardian _(if you could even call her that) _would most probably tear the papers than look at it.

The sound of creaking wood makes her look back, grimacing at having woken someone up. She frowns, looking around the room with tired grey-blue eyes. She lives in an apartment with only two bedrooms, one for her and the girls and the other for their guardian. The room has four bunk beds, all of them with their own person already asleep except for hers. She has top bunk and her sister has bottom bunk. Her sister who is now sleepily standing in front of her.

"Hey," she whispers as she gets off the desk chair to crouch down, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Her sister shakes her head, strawberry blonde hair flying about slightly. "No," her sister yawns, "I got thirsty." She blinks up at her, tilting her head in a manner only an eight-year-old could. "Why are you up, Mimi-nee?" she whispers, blue eyes squinting in the dark.

Mimi sighs as she stands back up, grabbing her water bottle from the desk and handing it to her sister. "I'm trying to make a choice," she whispers back. She sits back in the chair, lifting her little sister up to her lap.

"See these papers, Kimiko?" she asks pointing at them. "They're papers to help me get into the high school I want. But I don't know which class I want to be in."

"The best class," Kimiko mumbles, staring at the papers curiously.

"Yes the best class would be best, huh?" She mutters in agreement with a sigh. She points to the papers on the left, "These are for the Department of Management. You remember right? I told you all about it." Kimiko nods, frowning in slight confusion. Mimi then points to the papers on the right, "These are for the Department of Heroes."

"Oh," her sister mouths. She's now looking at the papers in clear contemplation. She places the water bottle back on the desk, reaching for the papers on the left as she moves to stand up.

"What are doing Kimi?" Mimi asks, raising a brow and looking back behind her when she hears another creak. It wouldn't do to wake up the other girls. They all had a long day today with the list of chores their guardian left them.

Mimi looks back at her sister only to almost shout. Her sister had folded up the application for the Management course and is now throwing it in the trash, burying it deep. She steps back, clearly satisfied with herself.

"Mimi-nee wants to be a hero," Kimiko whispers seemingly to herself, "Mimi-nee has always wanted to be a hero. She wants a lot of things and even if she never says so, I know. And I know that Mimi-nee never does what she wants because she's always taking care of me and everyone else." Kimiko looks up and Mimi is surprised to see tears forming in her little sister's eyes. "So this is Kimiko's way of giving Nee-chan what she wants and...and saying thank you," she whispers, voice cracking at the end as her tears begin to fall.

Mimi is quick to rush over and bring her into a hug. She wipes away the tears with a smile. "Hey, don't cry now. We wouldn't want to wake up the other girls or the Wicked Witch of the West now," she says, earning a small giggle.

"The Witch can fall down a flight a stairs," comes a groggy voice from their right, startling the two sisters.

"Atsuko, your name may mean honest child but please," Mimi chides the black-haired ten-year-old with a playful glare. Atsuko grins in return as she slips out of bed, looking up to make sure she didn't wake her bunk buddy.

"Why is Kimi-chan crying at..," she pauses and squints up at the clock, "...twelve in the morning?"

"I was giving Nee-chan what she wanted," she answers with a quiet sniffle.

"Oh? Something Mimi-nee wants?" Atsuko asks in clear surprise. All the girls knew that Mimi never talks about what she wants and that even if she did want something, she never got it. Mimi only ever got them what they wanted. It's why they all call her Nee despite Kimiko being her actual sister _(Mimi is also the oldest of all of them, the Sato twins coming in second being two years younger). _

"Yeah. She wants to be a hero and was about to choose the Management course," Kimi explains as she wipes her tears and begins walking back to her bed.

"Why the hell were you about to do that?" Atsuko asks, looking at her as if she was stupid which she kinda was at the moment.

"Atsuko, language," Mimi chides seriously this time.

The girl rolls her eyes, "As if we all haven't heard them. With the Witch around I'm pretty sure we've heard all of them and then some. And you're four years older than me, you can't tell me you haven't ever cursed?"

"Just because we know them doesn't mean we should say them. We made a promise remember? We wouldn't ever be like her," Mimi explains softly which is quite a feat considering she's naturally a soft spoken person.

The younger girl looks away, pouting. "Yeah, I remember," she sighs, stretching out her arms before walking back to her bed. "You should hurry up with the application, you do know we have to be up in five hours right?"

Mimi hums and nods, offering a 'good night' as she sits back in the chair. Her eyes immediately finding the blank spots. She smiles, reaching for her pen she looks back at the four bunk beds. _At least this way_, she thinks as she begins forging her guardian's signature, _I can make sure the girls find a better home and help out others like us. _

**[ ]**

It's been a week since she's finished filling out her application and turning it in. She had dug out the application for Management and filled that out too, turning it in as well on the chance she doesn't pass the exam for the Hero Course _(which is a pretty big chance). _

Mimi now sat at her desk in school, continuously tapping her pen against her notebook. She had a month till the exam so she was trying to work out a schedule to study and train. She isn't worried about the written exam, she has amazing memorization skills thanks to her quirk that requires her to remember places and people's faces.

It's the practical part of the exam she's worried about. She shouldn't have too much trouble with it if the information on the school's website is all true. Apparently, she'll be facing off robots and the tidbit information of a switch to power them down is immensely useful.

What worries her is the point system. It's only logical that most, if not all, of the participants in the exam would go for the three and two pointers, leaving most of the one pointers. It wouldn't be such a problem if only she knew how many robots there'll be and how many of each.

If Mimi wants to pass, and she does, then she'll need at the very least forty points. Which is why she's also trying to calculate how many of each robot she'll need to take down in order to pass. Ideally, she would want to take down ten three-pointers and then five two-pointers and from there tackle the one-pointers. But without knowing the amount….

She sighs and looks up to see the board is being wiped clean. Did she zone out of a lesson? Again? Maybe Haruki is right about getting more sleep. At least she and the rest of the girls get seven to eight hours. So maybe Mimi is running off of five, four, or less hours of sleep. She's fine as far as she can tell, hasn't dropped dead yet.

Her teacher, Ms. Tadashi, steps up to the podium after cleaning off the board. She stares at them all with a blank face before sigh heavily. "You're all applying for the same school for the same reason. The best school in all of Japan, Yūei, with the best Management Course in all of japan," she begins and Mimi is careful not to twitch and give anything away.

Their school is _known _for its graduates attending Yūei for it's Department of Management. It's also lesser known for its graduates going to its Department of General Education. It's why Mimi first came to this Middle School. It has the best preparation academic wise for Management, the department she _planned _on attending.

Mimi doesn't fancy on knowing how her teachers and classmates alike would react knowing that she, the best in their class _(she's been studying since she was _nine, _how can she _not _be the best?), _was going to throw that chance out just because of a life-long dream she had once forgotten.

"Then there are those of you who are applying for its General Education Course, and good on you," Ms. Tadashi shrugs, clearly not caring about her words. "This school is the best at what it does and if for some reason you don't pass and get in, well," she pauses to chuckle, making everyone shudder and cower away subtle.

"Let's just say, I'll be _highly _disappointed in you. The principal will be disappointed in you. The school will be disappointed in you. Your parents will be disappointed in you, dead, alive, in jail, whatever. Your fellow classmates will be disappointed in you."

_Might as well call me a disappointment, _Mimi mentally grouches as she stares resolutely to the front.

Ms. Tadashi makes a show of inhaling and exhaling before she glares at the class. "You'll, and forever will be, a disappointment," she finishes just before the bell rings. No one moves, no one twitches, and no one looks away. Ms. Tadashi has made it abundantly clear that she dismisses them, not the bell.

She nods, satisfied, and waves a hand in dismissal as she picks up her own bag and walks out. As one, the class release a breath in relief. It's practically routine by now. One by one, in pairs or small groups, the class begins leaving.

_Didn't think she'd actually call us disappointments, _Mimi thinks while swinging her brown backpack on, _though I can't say I was surprised. Ms. Tadashi is a pretty mean and intense teacher._

_I wonder if Yūei's teachers will be like that too._

**[ ]**

Throughout the month Mimi has stuck with a strict schedule for herself. She knew that technically she wasn't weak, not with the daily evening runs she's been doing since she was ten. And definitely not with her part-time job at the local dojo. She may be the cleaner and equipment pickup - which is bound to build _some _form of muscle - but Mr. Saito, the owner, pays her by teaching her some self-defense moves _(and cash but that's usually every other week). _

Though she may not be weak necessarily, she isn't strong either. So Mimi has taken to doing extra during her runs such as including park hills into her route and offering to run with the neighborhood dogs _(and earn some extra cash she'll sheepishly admit). _

She's also taken to climbing up the fire escape. Unlike other apartments, her's has a ladder instead of a staircase for a fire escape since the place is kinda run down and cheap.

At night, instead of uselessly staring at the ceiling when she can't sleep, she quietly works through push-ups and crunches. Mimi would always add five more to each set every night, no matter how much she despises doing them.

The other girls apparently saw it as a challenge. They had set up a scoreboard to see who did the most out of everyone. Whoever the winner is at the end would get to shove their part of chores to everyone else. Mimi doesn't think she's ever seen them so motivated before.

Mimi has also taken to training with her quirk. Afterall, what hero doesn't know how to use their quirk?

She already knows the basics of her quirk. Mimi is able to create portals the shape of a circle and of any size up to six feet in diameter, any bigger and she begins to experience the backlash. From what she's noted, there are two portals she can make.

The Red and the Pink one. Mimi has found that the first portal she opens is always outlined red and the second portal is always outlined pink. The pink portal isn't so much as the 'second' one as it is the connector. Confusing, she knows, she was six when she figured this out.

To understand her quirk she guesses you would need to start with the name: Portals. The name is plural simply because she can't open one portal without opening another on the other end. Basically, she guesses, a portal is technically a pair.

She was four when she first discovered her quirk, wanting the jar of cookies on the top shelf. A red portal opened in front of her and a pink one opened in front of the jar. Reaching into the red portal, her hand come out the pink portal and she was able to grab the jar.

Mimi's favorite part of her quirk is the fact that she can see what's on the other side of a portal. Thanks to the portals being outlined a color, she can see the shape of her portals and the image of the other end is always within it so it's easy not to get it mixed with the surroundings.

An example she would use is opening a red portal in her room and a pink in the kitchen. She can see the kitchen through the red portal and if she were to walk to the kitchen, she would be able to see her room through the pink portal.

Mimi would have called the red portal 'entrance' and the pink one 'exit' if it wasn't for the fact that something can still go through the pink one as if it was the entrance. She found naming them anything but Red and Pink would be annoying and redundant.

She's been practicing on opening a portal below her and jumping out of the other. She's also been practicing on opening portals at different angles since she can't move them once they're open or change the shape of her portals.

Mimi has also been trying to improve her accuracy with where her portals open up. If she were to think of an area generally, say the kitchen, then a portal would open in the middle of the place. This is why she has to have great memorization skills and must always be specific. If she wanted to open a portal to the park, she would remember a specific tree to open one behind it.

The same goes for opening portals next to people. These are easier to open since she just needs to remember someone's face and imagine the space next to them. She wouldn't want to open a portal right above them and fall of them _(at least, not again and not on allies). _

All Mimi really needs to practice is not getting distracted. She needs to be focused when opening a portal. If she gets distracted and her thoughts derail then she could open a portal to some other place then intended.

It's...kind of a lot now that she thinks about it. The requirements for her quirk to work the way she would want it. Mimi doesn't even want to begin thinking about the backlash she experiences when using her quirk for too much/long and going over her limits.

In summary, her month has been busy. Busy enough for her not to worry over the exam itself. And now, standing in front of Yūei's gates, she wishes it could be a month ago again. Too bad her quirk doesn't allow her to time travel.

_Oh god I'm not ready, _she panics staring up at the huge walls making the school's gate, _I'm going to fail! Or worse! Die! _

With a deep breath, Mimi steps passed the gates and into the school. Only to immediately bump into someone.

_God has abandoned me today, _she can't help but think as she flushes pink in embarrassment. She steps back and bows in apology "I-I'm really sorry! I w-wasn't watching w-where I was going. S-Sorry!" Mimi practically whispers in her soft voice, looking up through ginger bangs to meet wide green eyes.

**[ ]**

**BADUM TSS **

**THAT'S RIGHT **

**A BNHA STORY**

**I legit rewrote this prologue five mothertrucking times until I was satisfied **

**Hope you enjoyed and will stick around! **

**Inspiration for chapter : "It's The Hard Knock Life" song and the movie "Incredibles 2" **

**lmao ( **_please don't judge_ **)**


	3. Chapter 1

Midoriya Izuku was having an okay morning, he wouldn't call it bad but he also wouldn't call it good. He woke up early, finished cleaning the entire beach, received All Might's power, and was now about to take the entrance exam. The small confrontation with Kacchan could have gone better, he would admit.

Just before he could take the first step to take the exam someone bumped into him. He startled and turned around to see a girl his age, if a little shorter than he, blush and bow as she began apologizing. Izuku could only stare with wide eyes for a moment before he too blushed in embarrassment when the ginger girl's eyes looked up to meet his.

"O-oh, n-no it's a-alright, f-fine really!" he stutters, waving his arms about slightly. The girl straightens up and offers a small smile. She seems to think for a moment before hesitantly offering him her hand.

"Um, I'm Miyako Mimi. B-but please call me Mimi," she introduces, blush slowly fading away.

And oh, Izuku has never talked to a girl before or shaken one's hand. Blushing harder he reaches out and shakes her hand, "I-I'm Dek-, no um, M-Midoriya I-Izuku, s-sorry."

She shakes her head, blushing again. "N-no, I'm sorry for b-bumping into you," she pauses and begins looking around before going pale. She grabs his hand and begins pulling him along as she runs to the doors of the school.

Izuku stumbles along confused and blushing before he notices how silent it is. Looking up he sees that the two of them are the only ones still outside. They're going to be late! He can't be late! What would All Might think? Forget _failing, _he wasn't even going to _take _the exam!

The girl - _Mimi, _he reminds himself - has a strong grip and is running pretty fast. She's practically pulling both of their weights. It makes Izuku wonder what her quirk could be. Could be a general muscle enhancer? She seems pretty strong and fast. Or maybe it's a non-physical quirk? An invisible type quirk? Or perhaps even elemental. Something with her hands? She seems to be pulling him along like it's nothing. But he doesn't feel any different…

Izuku stumbles when Mimi stops running suddenly. He looks up at hearing her let out a sigh of relief. They were just down the hall from the testing room and there were still a lot of students trying to get in. They weren't going to be late.

"God has not yet abandoned me," Izuku hears Mimi mutter to herself and he can't help but snort quietly. She startles and looks at him, blushing at having been heard. Then she looks down to where she's still holding his hand and goes red, letting go.

He also turns red. He held hands with a girl! Well, technically she held his hand and only to drag him along...but still! Hand holding! With a _girl_!

"S-Sorry!" Mimi whispers, mortified inside at having grabbed him without consent. "I s-shouldn't have done that," she explains more to herself than him. "I a-almost made us late too," she adds as if listing her failures so far for the day to herself.

It makes him pause. It makes Izuku look up and actually _look _at the girl. Ginger hair, grey-blue eyes, and a short stature. It's what he sees but it's not all. He also sees a girl nervously fiddling with her backpack straps. Sees someone slowly hunching in on themselves as their eyes dart around. Sees someone unconsciously lean back and away, as if ready to simply run out.

He...well, he sees himself. He sees the person he was just several months ago. He sees who he was before All Might came along and genuinely believed in him and told him he could do it. He sees someone with potential that's too shy and nervous to use all of it.

_I wonder if this is what All Might saw, _he can't help but think to himself as he straightens up and smiles at the girl.

"H-hey, it's fine!" He reassures, watching as she looks at him in disbelief. Ah, he really isn't sure what he's doing. How did All Might do it? _You too can become a hero! .._erm...Izuku doesn't think that's what she needs.

"Uhm, w-we should head over," Mini speaks up, interrupting his thoughts, and points over to the decreasing amount of people outside the testing room.

"Oh, r-right," he says as he begins leading them over. He doesn't miss the way Mimi stays behind him and out of the way of others. Izuku wants to try and strike up a conversation but his nerves decided now was a good time to show up so he stays silent, glancing back at her every once in a while.

They finally make it inside the testing room. It's large and the desks are long, elevated, and arced. Izuku stops and takes to looking for a seat. It isn't hard for him to find Kacchan and the empty seats next to him.

He turns to look at Mimi only to find her a bit further away. He blinks in confusion. It almost looks like she's trying to awkwardly leave while at the same time wanting to stay.

"H-hey, Miya- oh, uh, I mean M-Mimi!" He calls, making sure not to shout and accidentally call attention. She flinches, blushing at having been caught trying to leave. She's sure she was being a bother so she was trying to make it easier for them both on just leaving.

"W-would you like to s-sit with me?" Izuku manages to stutter out, his nerves completely catching up to him. If they don't hurry then someone might take the seats next to Kacchan and there doesn't seem to be any other seats available next to each other.

Izuku doesn't really want to leave the petite girl alone. It doesn't look like she knows anyone here. It actually looks like she's the only one from her school if he's going off of uniforms. It also looks like she might just run out if left alone.

Izuku couldn't let that happen. It's obvious that she wants to be a hero — she came even though she seems completely unsure and doubtful. She even helped him get here in time, she could have run off on her own. It's only right to help her out in return. It's only right he helps someone reach for their dream like All Might is helping him.

"Eh? Really?" She asks genuinely surprised. He wasn't going to get mad for trying to leave? Or tell her to leave himself?

Izuku could only nod, face pink in embarrassment. He really doesn't know what he's doing, he's never talked to a girl before and for so long. Nor has he asked one to sit with him. Today is certainly starting to become a day to remember.

Mimi offers a small smile and nods. Izuku smiles back and begins to lead the way. Luckily they were able to grab the seats next to Kacchan. He sat to Kacchan's left and Mimi sat next to him on his left. When he turned to try and ask Mimi a question, the giant screen at the front turned on.

"Oh wow, it's Present Mic!" He whispers covering his mouth with his hands as he begins muttering.

**[ ]**

Mimi looks at the green haired boy from the corner of her eye. She finds him a little...odd. Not a bad kind of odd! Just odd. She finds his friendly nature a little suspicious, she'll admit. She's never met anyone so friendly before.

He didn't get mad at her for bumping into him or almost making him late, he even invited her to sit with him. She's grateful for the last part, she doesn't know anyone here and he's been kind so far.

Midoriya Izuku really is an oddity to Mimi. When she first bumped into him, he looked just as nervous as her but he has more confidence. When he invited her to sit together he looked concerned, for what she isn't sure. And then there's his muttering…

She doesn't mind it at all. Mimi actually thinks it's pretty cool after listening to him mutter for a little while. It's like his mouth is trying to keep up with his thoughts. And his insight of quirks and heroes seems very vast.

Though, glancing around, Mimi knows that she isn't the only one that can hear him. The boy on Midoriya's other side actually looks very irritated with his twitching brow and clenched hand. The students behind them are giving Midoriya annoyed looks and those in front are glaring back a him. But...he doesn't notice at all.

_At this rate, someone might just stand up and tell him to shut up, _Mimi can't help but think as she twiddles her thumbs. The boy is nice as far as she knows, so she doesn't really want him to get called out. But would it be rude to tell him to stop? Maybe she should just make him aware?

Hesitating only slightly, Mimi keeps her eyes on the screen at the front as she pokes Midoriya beside her. He jumps a little but immediately stops muttering as he turns to look at her. She tilts her head down and leans to the side, hoping not to call much attention to herself.

"Y-You were, uh, muttering," she whispers and sits back straight, glancing at him.

He's pink in most likely embarrassment and covers his mouth with his hands. He leans over slightly, whispering an apology before focusing his attention back front.

Mimi is tempted to tell him not to apologize. She doesn't mind his muttering, she wants to say to hopefully make him feel less embarrassed. She doesn't though and looks back to the front as well, they were going to start the written exam in just a minute.

_At least he won't be called out?, _she concedes as she looks down at the exam.

She doesn't have to worry about this part but that doesn't mean she should relax and let down her guard. There's still some material she doesn't fully understand from her studying, like that one math workbook she reread over _five_ times. Really, what's the point of knowing the area of a pyramid? Or the circumference of a circle?

Opening the exam to the first page just as their instructor yelled 'start', Mimi can't help but want to cry. The first page is all math. Staring down at the page, she can't help but feel that the shapes on it are mocking her.

_Lord have mercy_.

**[ ]**

She let out a breath of relief, shoulders relaxing as she slumps back a little in her seat. Her fingers twitch as she lays them on top of the desk. She grimaces, looking down at them in slight annoyance.

_They're cramped, _she internally cries in frustration. Mimi has dealt with hand cramps before, she hates them but she's accepted them. But right now she can't accept them. She needs her hands to use her quirk as accurate as possible. Mimi isn't sure how long they have till the practical exam but she doesn't think it'll be enough time for her to use her hands properly.

Frowning, she begins stretching out her hands as she looks around. Their time has already been called and the exams collected. Now they're just waiting for further instructions. Some have started up conversations with those around them. Others are sleeping?

Maybe she should sleep too, she did stay up all night worrying over the exams. But then she'd be groggy during the next part and lag...so, no sleep for her it seems.

Mimi sighs, looking to her side at the boy she just met today. He looks really nervous and worried, his fingers keep twitching and he's muttering a mile a minute. Her brows furrow in slight concern. Should she interrupt?

He could just be thinking of a plan or reviewing something in his head...which she should probably do too but if Mimi's being honest, she's too tired for that. And it'll only make her even _more _nervous. This is her only time for peace of mind.

_Ignorance is bliss, _she thinks as she pulls out her ID card for the exam. It has her name, middle school, and sector letter on it. She wonders what sector Midoriya will be placed in.

_Too bad I hate being ignorant, _the screen in the front turns back on to show the Voice Hero again. Mimi can't help but feel a little bad for the hero when silence meets his greeting. Had she more confidence she'd probably would have greeted him back.

She snorts quietly to herself, _Yeah no, I wouldn't even if I had his confidence. _It makes her feel even more bad for the Voice Hero.

Mimi dismisses her thoughts as she pays attention. Just as they showed on the website, they'll be fighting robots. There are three types— wait, the screen shows four…

_Will I need to scrap my unmade plan?, _she worries, biting her lip in thought. If there's a fourth type of robot with a different point value, she'll need to revise her math and previous draft planning.

What's the point value of the fourth one? It couldn't be more than three, that'd be too many points but it also can't be a half point, that'd make assigning and grading points difficult. Is the fourth bot a mistake?

She frowns in thought. Why would the esteemed Yūei make a mistake as important as this? It doesn't make sense to Mimi. Or is the fourth bot just that? An extra bot, an obstacle.

"Excuse me!" A boy sitting closer to the front yells, standing up and raising his hand up high.

It makes Mimi blink and tilt her head in confusion. She glances at Midoriya, wondering if there's something she missed. He looks just as lost as she.

"But there seems to be a mistake," the boy continues on with his yelling, "The school website only shows three robots when you say there are four."

"Oh," she murmurs, leaning forward. That's what this is about. He's asking about the fourth bot, or well, more accurately, pointing out the school's mistake in their website. She's glad, she was starting to get worried.

Mimi is pleasantly surprised to find that she was right. The fourth robot is just an obstacle with no point value to it. It's helpful to know that there is only one zero-pointer, and that it'll appear near the end.

_So my chances are still the same_, she thinks as Present Mic begins to explain about the sectors, _They'll still really low. _

She looks up at hearing Midoriya speak. She's a little surprised to see him speaking with the boy next to him. Though, guessing just by the uniforms, they must be schoolmates. She peeks over a little at hearing him discuss the sectors.

She's a little disappointed to see that they were placed in different Battle Sectors. Midoriya being placed in B and she in C. That other boy, the ashy blonde one, is in A. She's kinda glad for that, he seems like the type of person to take things seriously and anger easily. She doesn't want to get in his way.

"After changing to much more suitable wear, just head to the front. The buses at the front of the school will take you to your respective centers! See you there!"

The screen turns off and soon students are standing and walking out, some even jogging. Mimi watches the crowd, a little unsure of whether or not she should leave Midoriya. It'd be extremely rude but they don't have the same Battle Centers...but that only means they'd take different buses not different halls...they also need to change...would it be okay to walk with him to the front or has he finally gotten annoyed by her…

"H-Hey M-Mimi!" He calls just as she stands up. She squeaks and turns to him, embarrassed that she might have been caught leaving again. "L-Let's walk to the front together, yeah?"

Mimi blinks in surprise but smiles and nods. They agree to meet back at the testing room after changing. Mimi heads off to the girls locker room nervously. She changes out of her light brown school uniform into a pair of black leggings, a grey cropped tank, and a black sweatshirt. She pulls on her white sneakers as she closes her locker.

She walks back to the testing room a little nervously. Would he lie about meeting up? Did he arrive first and leave because she was taking too long? Is this a plan to make her late for the bus because she almost made him late to the exams?

Mimi bites her lip as she pulls her ginger hair into a ponytail. The closer she gets, the more nervous she feels. She almost sagged in relief at seeing Midoriya waiting for her by the testing room door. He looks up and smiles, she returns it much more tiredly. He jogs over and they begin walking to the front together.

As they walk, Midoriya is the one doing the talking. He's rambling, much like she does, about the Voice Hero: Present Mic. She'll nod and hesitantly add in her own thoughts and opinions. Soon they're discussing other heroes and fighting styles.

Mimi doesn't think she's ever talked to someone that isn't one of the girls back at the house for so long. She thinks she might have even made a friend! Maybe? Are the friends? Is there a way to know you're friends with someone? Should she ask? But then what if he gets offended?

_Socializing is hard, no wonder I stopped doing it. _

They finally reach the front of school, four buses waiting with the letter of their destination painted on the side. Several people are already on the bus, others still outside talking with friends, or waiting for friends.

"What center did you get? I'm in Center B," Midoriya asks as he looks to his bus.

"Ah, uhm, Center C," she answers, looking over at her bus to see what sort of people were boarding. _The confident sort of people_, she thinks, watching as one person stands tall amongst everyone else and laughs like the world is carefree.

"Ah, well, good luck!" Midoriya says, giving a big smile and thumbs up.

"Oh, um, good luck t-to you as well," She returns in reply as they both part ways.

She watches as he gets on his bus before turning to her own. There are still some people standing around, talking or waiting. She makes her way over unnoticed, stepping onto the bus feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement.

_This is just the first step. _

_My first step..._

…_to becoming a hero! _

**[ ]**

**Ahahaksskakiakaaks**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 2

She was the last one off the bus, watching as the other students gathered by the gates. Looking at the tall walls surrounding her combat center, Mimi was half-tempted to board the bus and stay there. She didn't.

Instead, she wove her way through the body of students to the front. She watched as everyone either began talking with each other or stretched. Mimi took this time to massage her slightly cramped hands and calm her nerves.

Just as she managed to calm her thundering heart beat, the speakers turned on. She looked up at the sound of Present Mic's voice along with everyone else. He greeted everyone enthusiastically, hyping most — if not all — of the students. So it really came as a surprise to Mimi when he just shouted, "Start!"

Being so close to the gates, she noticed how they opened during the hero's commentary. She hesitates for only a second before shrugging and running inside. She ignores the slight guilt she feels at leaving the other students behind.

_They're the competition, _she reminds herself as she runs through the mock-up city. She can now hear the sound of other students shouting as they run in.

Mimi turns into an alleyway only to meet with a two-pointer. She gulps at having it's attention fixated on her but gazes on determinedly. She shifts until her knees are bent slightly and her body is leaning back just a little.

As the robot moves in quickly to strike at her, she opens a red portal in front of its strike and then a pink one next to it's head. The two-pointer strikes it's own head off.

Mimi blinks, surprised just slightly that her drafted strategy worked. She breathes out in relief, smiling a little. The sound of metal being destroyed snaps her out of her thoughts, reminding her she still needs more points.

_I need a better way of finding them, _she thinks, biting at her lip in thought. Gazing up at the sky, she can only be grateful that she isn't afraid of heights or falling.

Taking a deep breath, she opens a red portal underneath her feet. She falls through the red portal to fall out of the pink portal she made in the sky at the center of the battle area.

_I can check sky-diving off the bucket list, _she can't help but think as she falls through the air. Her hair whips about wildly as she squints through the rushing wind at the battle center below her.

Immediately she spots several robots not near any of the other students. She's quick to observe their surrounding areas before maneuvering herself in the air. With her feet facing the ground, she opens another portal below her to the first robot.

_Maybe I can actually do this, _she can't help but hope slightly.

**[ ]**

Five minutes into the practical exam and Mimi has already racked up over forty points. She smiles a little as she dodges a three-pointer's attack and dives underneath it. She slides behind it, and leaps to land on it's back. Opening a portal in front of her hand, she can see the inside wires of the robot. Mimi quickly grabs a handful and rips them apart.

She jumps off, a new portal opening below her for her land on the roof of the nearest building. She pants slight, blinking her eyes rapidly. She's used her quirk quite a lot in the past five minutes. If she keeps up the same sizes of her portals and the amount, she'll undoubtedly be extremely exhausted at the end. As long as she doesn't open any big portals, she shouldn't pass out.

Nodding to herself, Mimi moves to look over the edge of the roof for another robot only to pause at seeing someone backed into a corner by a two-pointer. The person is panting, obviously near their limit. Mimi watches as they back up further into the corner as the robot begins its attack.

_He can't dodge in that condition!, _she panics internally, throwing her hand out instinctively. A portal opens in the attack's path, making it come out of the portal opened to the robot's side.

She doesn't pay attention at having earned another two points as she runs across the roof near the boy. She jumps off the roof without thought, wincing at her landing but shaking it off as she makes her way towards the tired boy.

"A-Are you a-alright?" She asks, looking them over apprehensively. "Y-You're not i-injured anywhere?"

The boy, black hair and red eyes, stares at her wide eye. She thinks it's from shock or surprise, she isn't sure. Gulping, she hesitantly grabs his arm and shoulder gently to lower him to the ground.

"Y-You s-should rest," she mutters, brows furrowing in slight concern as the boy hasn't blinked yet. "Uhm..," she trails off, looking back at the robot she took down. "S-Sorry a-about that. T-That was obviously yours b-but you looked like y-you needed some help so…," she trails off awkwardly, coughing before standing back up.

Mimi twists her fingers together, wondering if she should just leave the boy here to rest. She looks towards the end of the alleyway they're in and then back at him. Looking at his still shocked expression, she decides to awkwardly wave a hand in front of his face.

He blinks, snapping out whatever trance he looked to be in. "R-Right. Uh, I'm fine and thanks for helping me!" He says, grinning a little and flushing pink in embarrassment. "I can rest here, don't let me hold you up!"

She nods slightly, offering a small smile back before turning around awkwardly and taking off. She glances back just as she exits the alleyway, finding the boy leaning back and smiling. Feeling relieved that the boy would be fine, she turns the corner.

Looking around, there aren't any more robots for her to take down so she portals herself on top of the nearest and highest roof. She watches as the other hero-hopefuls fight against the robots. Mimi keeps her gaze sharp, despite the small black spots appearing in her vision.

_I never really noticed until now but everyone can easily get hurt, _she bites her lip as she looks down at everyone. She notices how a piece of a robot one person took down is flying toward someone else who isn't paying attention.

Mimi throws her hand out, portal opening to catch the price of debris and deposit it at a nearby rooftop. She breathes out in relief that no one got hurt only to inhale sharply at seeing more debris fly at unsuspecting participants.

Throwing both hands out, Mimi grits her teeth at forcibly opening portals one after the other in quick succession. She makes sure to deposit all the debris on roofs and abandoned areas. She pants slightly, stumbling forward as her vision blurs.

_Note: don't do _that _again, _she thinks while settling herself down against the edge of the roof. Closing her eyes, Mimi massages her temple as a headache begins to form. She winces as her hands begin cramping up again.

Breathing heavily, Mimi looks over the roof at the other students below. She looks down concerned as more debris flies around. She clenches her hands against the pain, standing up as a sketchy plan begins forming in her mind.

_Four or so minutes left, no sign of the Zero-Pointer, and a higher chance of someone getting injured. I should hopefully have enough points to secure me a spot, so maybe I can keep an eye out. _

A portal opens up before her, showing the roof a building closer to the ground. Mimi steps through, walking to the edge of the roof and quickly looking around. She'd feel terrible if someone got hurt when she was looking away.

_What kind of hero would I be if I knew people could get injured and do anything about? _She thought to herself, stretching out her hands and blinking against the black spots in her vision. _In the words of Atsuko, a fucking terrible one. _

With a deep breath, Mimi narrows her eyes at the students below her, hands raised and ready to activate her quirk. Nodding determinedly to herself, Mimi throws out all thoughts of needing to acquire more points for herself.

For the next two minutes, everyone took notice of the portals that saved them from injury but no one took notice of the ginger girl on a rooftop. Not when they had to run at the reveal of the Zero-Pointer.

**[ ]**

Aizawa Shōta first took notice of her when she began falling through the sky. He was surprised that someone would have the guts to do something so recklessly. He saw the reason behind it soon after, observing how she used her quirk to transport herself to robots that stood alone.

Leaning back against his chair, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Aizawa kept a close eye on participant #2453, positive that he found a problem child. He was only slightly surprised when he saw her save another participant from a robot purposely.

Most of the participants gain rescue points in passing, knocking away debris without much thought of actually saving the others. Not many actually went out of their way to save the competition, mostly just shouting warnings.

So when the ginger girl ran over to the boy she saved, he was intrigued. Aizawa sat up just a little, not much to call the attention of the other teachers. His eyes flicker over to the screen that was keeping track of villain points.

_Participant #2453, Miyako Mimi, 47 Villain Points_, he observes before looking back at the screen that showed the girl. He raised a brow at seeing the ginger gently set the boy to sit down and rest. His interest grew at seeing the girl, Miyako, hesitate to leave the boy alone.

Once she does leave the boy though, Aizawa leans back in his seat with an inaudible sigh. He guesses that that she'd go back to looking for more robots, seeing how she transported herself to a high roof. He was a little disappointed that after saving someone, the girl would go back to acquiring more points.

Aizawa turns his attention back to the other screens, glancing over the students with flashy quirks. Briefly he looked back to see how the ginger girl was doing only to blink in surprise.

"Huh," he murmurs, watching as the girl that fell through the sky abandoned acquiring her own points in favor of saving others.

His murmur must have caught the attention of the other teachers as now they were all watching the girl. Principal Nezu zoomed in on the girl, humming in interest as he took a sip of his tea. He and Aizawa both notice how occasionally, while saving others, she'd gain more villain points and wince.

Aizawa was confused, questioning if the girl was hurting herself in favor of saving others. It wasn't until he saw her lips move did he roll his eyes. When scoring more villain points, the girl would apologize to the person she stole those points from.

_She really isn't trying to gain more points purposely, _Aizawa observes, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"You don't see someone like her every year, or at all," Kan Sekijiro, the Blood Hero: Vlad King, comments in the silence of the room.

"Miyako Mimi," Nezu speaks up, lowering his cup of tea, "She turned in an application for the Hero Entrance Exam a month ago, along with her applicant for the Management Department."

"Management? Don't hero hopefuls apply for General Education if they think they can't make it for the Hero Department?" Kayama Nemuri, the R-Rated Hero: Midnight, speaks up confused.

"I believe applying for the Hero Department was a last minute decision," Nezu answers, keeping his gaze on the girl currently being discussed. "Her application was slightly crumpled, almost as if she was about to throw it away."

"So she's doubtful," Aizawa adds, arms crossed while leaning back comfortably.

Nezu hums in reply, neither agreeing or disagreeing as he sips his tea. Setting down his tea cup, he claps his paws together, a grin stretching across his features. He flips open the case to a red button.

"Let's see how they do against a greater foe," he laughs, slamming his paw on the button, releasing all the Zero-Pointers.

**[ ]**

Mimi can only stare and gape at the humongous robot that was making its way through the city. She looks away hearing the screams of the other participants. She pales at seeing the destruction the robot causes and the running bodies of her peers.

She stumbles as the building she stands on shakes with the steps of the Zero-Pointer. Gulping, Mimi stretches out a hand to open a portal to allow herself to get to safety only to snap her head to the left.

Someone shouted, and there they lay on the ground possibly having had tripped. The person, it was a girl with brown hair, is struggling to pick themselves up. Her movements panicked as the Zero-Pointed gets closer. Those around her don't bother to stop and help, only running past for their own safety.

Just as a piece of collapsing building nearby was about to hit her, Mimi opened a portal to catch it. The girl didn't notice, only getting up and running away. Mimi watches her go before looking back at the giant robot. Her expression is pinched together, eyes looking back and forth between the running students and robot.

She turns her back to the robot, about to activate her quirk to get near the center's gates only to stumble back and fall over the edge of the building. She doesn't shout or scream, only widens her eyes and desperately opens a portal below her. She falls out of the pink portal to roll across the ground.

Coughing from the kicked up dirt, Mimi pushes herself up and looks around. The Zero-Pointer is several building away but still too close for comfort. It looks like she's the only one still in the area as she stands up.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouts into the area, "Is there anyone else here?!" She pauses, waiting to hear something. After a few seconds, she can hear coughing.

Her eyes widen and her heart beats faster, turning to the direction of the cough. She looks at the approaching robot before looking around frantically. She coughs and cups her hands again.

"Where...W-Where are you!" She shouts, stumbling her way forward only to trip and fall, rolling across the ground once again.

Exhaustion claws at her mind and body, her vision switching between black spots and blurring. Mimi grits her teeth and forcibly pushes herself up. Straining her hearing, she can hear which direction the coughing is coming from.

Stumbling over, the dirt clouds begin clearing and she can clearly see a boy leaning up against a building. He's coughing and hopping along on one leg. Mimi waves an arm to catch his attention, making her way over quicker.

She can only guess that his other leg is broken by the way he keeps it off the ground. Mimi doesn't hesitate this time to grab his arm and swing it around her shoulders, wrapping her other arm around his torso.

"C-Come on," she coughs, pulling him along with her as they slowly make their way to the direction everyone ran off to.

Mimi almost trips and drops the both of them as the ground shakes with the robot's footsteps. Looking back, she bites her tongue to keep from cursing and hurriedly pulls the boy over to a nearby building. She sets him down gently, never looking away from the robot.

"S-Stay here," she mutters, ignoring his wide eyes as she turns her back at him to face the Zero-Pointer.

Gulping, Mimi wipes the sweat off her forehead and takes in a deep breath. A portal opens below her, and she drops through to land on top of the Zero-Pointer. She grunts, almost falling off before finding something to hang on to.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, imgoingtodieimgoingtodieimgoingtodie—_

Mimi opens a small portal below her hand to the inside of the robot. Looking through the portal she can see a space just big enough for her to fit in. Closing the portal, she opens a bigger one to step into the robot.

Looking around at the wires surrounding her, Mimi wastes no time at grabbing handfuls and pulling. After tearing away almost ten handfuls, Mimi yells at feeling the robot stutter and halt to a stop. Looking around, she can see some torn wires spark and immediately opens a portal to stumble out of.

She lands in front of the boy she set down earlier but turns her attention to the Zero-Pointer to see smoke raise out it while making a small explosion sound.

_Never will I doubt you ever again God, _she cries internally while trying to keep her actual tears at bay. She wipes at her face, turning to look at the boy with a most likely broken leg she saved.

Just then the sound of a buzzer goes off, along with the sound of Present Mic's voice, signaling the end of the exams. Mimi looks up relieved the exam is finally over, slumping over to lean against the building along with the boy.

_That did _not _feel like ten minutes_.

**[ ]**

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Someone actually took on the Zero-Pointer. No, not someone_, _but _two _people took on the Zero-Pointer. Both for the same reasons as well: to save another.

Watching as the boy from Battle Center B is saved from falling to his death, many of the teachers begin murmuring at his strength. Aizawa passes a glance to the boy, already knowing he'll be a problem child, before looking over at another screen.

He didn't think the girl would take on the Zero-Pointer. He expected that she'd use her quirk to get her and the boy out. Though, thinking about it, she might have been worried about the rule stating not to use one's quirk on another.

Instead, she used her quirk to get inside the robot. Clever but extremely reckless. Looking closer, it doesn't seem the girl got hurt besides scraps from falling and tripping. Aizawa was just a little confused on why the ginger didn't immediately start running once she hit the ground.

Seeing how she found a boy with a broken leg, Aizawa was pleasantly surprised. At the time, some teachers began murmuring on her having the makings of a hero already but he thinks she could still use some work.

It was obvious that she was at her limit when the Zero-Pointer was revealed but she kept going, only furthering injuring herself as fatigue caught up with her. She was reckless in her plans of actions, putting the safety of others before herself.

Sighing, Aizawa looks away from the screen once he sees the Miyako girl seating herself down alongside the boy she saved. _This will be an interesting batch, _Aizawa smirks as he leans back, turning his attention to Nezu as they begin to assign rescue points.

**[ ]**


	5. Chapter 3

It has only been two weeks since the exams and Mimi grows anxious each passing day. She isn't all too sure when her letter will arrive but she knows it'll be well before her graduation, which is only a month away. She worries that her letter might have gotten lost. Or maybe her not getting a letter is their way of rejecting her? But then what about the Management Department? Was she rejected for that too? Is she rejected at all?

The sound of the bell makes her flinch. Blinking, she observes her surroundings. She's at school, Ms. Tadashi is speaking, her notebook is filled with useless scribbles, her pencil tip is broken, _everyone is staring. _It's a chill down her spin, the raising of her neck hair, the sudden appearance of goosebumps despite wearing leggings and a sweater, the feeling of extreme heat being drilled into her head. It's a common sensation, she's been subject to stares for a majority of her life for many different reasons.

Then it's gone, as quick as it came. No one is staring any longer and Mimi is both confused and relieved. Then suddenly she's making eye contact with the teacher. She doesn't flinch or flush in embarrassment at the prospect of being caught not paying attention. She's the top student in the entire school, her teachers would let her off for anything so long as she remained at the top. It was odd, unfair, and wrong in Mimi's opinion. Weren't these people teachers meant to be fair to all students?

Ms. Tadashi breaks eye contact first, continuing to speak. It's about their finals, Mimi realizes just as they are dismissed. She also realizes that she wasn't paying attention at all the entire day — what did she have for breakfast?, did she even have breakfast? Mimi groans quietly while passing through the school gates and runs a hand down her face. She's gotten so anxious that she can't even pay attention to the world around her, too wrapped up in her worries.

"Lets just go home...and sleep," she murmurs to herself, already jogging down the street.

**[ ]**

The sun was already setting by the time she made it home. Not only does she live an hour's walk away but she also needed to pick up some groceries, and take a detour when she almost ran into a crowd trying to catch a fight between hero and villain. It was only a small robbery from what she overheard.

Closing the door behind her, Mimi looks around the small apartment with a cautious gaze. The old receptionist had told her that her guardian just left for the bar, but Mimi knows that trusting someone with rapidly decreasing eyesight isn't a good idea — even if his words are plausible with the fact she didn't see her guardian's motorcycle outside.

"I'm back," she calls out once confirming there really is no adult in the apartment.

She makes her way to the kitchen as the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps reaches her ears. She looks over her shoulder to see all seven girls smiling excitedly at her. She narrows her eyes, quickly putting away the carton of juice in her hand.

"Alright," she says, hands on her hip, "What did you do?"

All seven girls pout simultaneously. Were it not a common occurrence, Mimi might just have been freaked out by it. As it is, she crouches down when her sister steps forward, hands behind her back and a huge grin on her face. Before she could say anything, something is quickly shoved in her face. She flinches back, blinking slowly at the sight of an envelope.

Taking it out of Kimiko's hands, she stands up and looks curiously at the others. Getting nothing but smiles and giggles, she finally looks at the envelope properly.

"Oh shhh—," Mimi coughs, going pale. Not only did she almost curse in front of the girls but in her hands is her letter from Yūei. Was she going to be rejected? Will they still let her in Management if so? Should she start looking for other schools? She hears Shiketsu High School isn't too bad, a bit further away than Yūei but Mimi's sure she could manage it…

"Hurry up and open it already!" Akiyo and Chiyo - the Sato twins with matching brown hair and hazel eyes - yell frustrated.

"Alright! Don't yell. Come on, let's open it in the room," Mimi suggests, already pushing them out of the kitchen. They complain but quickly rush to the room leaving Mimi feeling even more anxious. If she's rejected, she doesn't want her sisters to be there to see it. But if she's accepted…

Sighing, she sits down at the desk, everyone else crowding around her. Hesitantly, Mimi opens the envelope only to blink at the small disk that falls out. She could already hear Atsuko cursing confusedly behind her. Glancing back with a glare, Mimi pokes at the small disk.

Everyone flinches back when a hologram screen pops up. Mimi is most surprised at seeing _All Might _on the screen. Why was he there? Oh god, was _he _going to be the one to reject her? The Number One Hero?

"I am here as a projection!" He shouts, grinning.

They all flinch back again. Was he always so...loud?

"I actually came to this town to work at Yūei," he continues, still grinning, moving away from the camera.

"Woah! All Might's working at Yūei!?" Hanae - third oldest _(age eleven) _with dark blue hair and completely black eyes - yells excitedly only to be shushed by the younger girls.

"Young Miyako, you passed the written exams with astounding colors, being one of the top grades in all four-thousand participants," he praises making Mimi flush as the girls giggle excitedly. "However, let us not forget the practical exam."

It goes silent. Mimi knows everyone is holding their breath, her included. She's about ninety percent sure she got at least forty points for the practical. But if she doesn't know the average, she can't be sure if she scored too low…

"You showed great spirit during the exams. Here are the scores for practical exam," the screen switches to show the top ten scores and Mimi chokes. "You scored fifty-three villain points and forty-eight rescue points."

She's in second place. She got second. She got one of the top scores. Wha- why is she in second!? She expected the top thirty maybe even twenty if she were to be accepted — not...not second place! Why her?

Isn't this how the hero in books and movies get enemies? Is she going to get enemies? Oh god, she's going to die. She's going to die because she got a top three score but she didn't mean to! She doesn't want to die! She didn't know rescue points existed!

"Wait," Mimi whispers, looking up and finally hearing the excited screaming of the girls, "Rescue points?"

"This is a job that requires one's life! Rescue points! Young Miyako, instead of continuing to gain more points for yourself, you instead stopped to keep your fellow competitors safe even though you knew it could hinder you," All Might states, voice becoming much more serious. "How can a Hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing?"

Mimi freezes. She knew, she _knows — _the results are right there, right in her face. But…

"You pass!"

But to actually _hear_ it...

"Come Young Miyako, this is your hero academia," All Might finishes, stretching his hand out.

...is the best thing in the entire world.

Mimi cries out as multiple arms wrap around her. She can hear the girls crying too, can feel the relief and joy in the air. Her eyes burn as more tears begin to fall, her throat clogs and she hiccups while trying to pull all of her sisters into a hug.

"Th-thank you," she chokes out.

She's going to be a hero. She's going to be _their _hero. She won't give up, won't forget this. She wouldn't be here, wouldn't have tried and passed, if it weren't for them. She'll do her absolute best and even better just for them.

"_Thank you." _

**[ ]**

It was the next morning when she noticed the papers inside the envelope. Mimi woke up earlier than everyone else to make breakfast when she picked up the envelope to find out it wasn't empty. Taking a seat at the desk, she takes out the papers to see various forms.

"Safety, rules, medical, contact," Mimi mumbles as she shuffles through the papers. She can fill them out before making breakfast, fake the guardian signature, and mail it back before leaving for school. Humming, she pulls out a pen to begin filling them out.

She finds herself done only ten minutes later. All that's left is the paper with a large box of empty space. Setting the filled out forms aside, Mimi quickly reads over the last paper only to blink. It's asking her to design her hero costume.

"So soon?" She questions quietly, putting it down. She knew that heroes designed their own costumes but she didn't think they were designed it in their first year. Though, if she thought about this logically, by designing them in their first year, heroes have a longer time of getting used to them and any added equipment.

Nodding to herself at her own answer, Mimi looks down at the blank space with a frown. She isn't too sure what she wants it to be, never having really thought she'd become a hero.

"Okay, let's just start with what's beneficial," she mutters, pulling out a notepad. "Something fire-proof, water-proof, tear-proof, offers mobility, slim not bulky, no skin showing, hmm…," she jots down, not noticing how her murmuring has woken the other girls.

As Mimi continues making a list of what is beneficial in a hero costume, material and design wise, the seven girls crowd around quietly, curious. The second youngest _(age nine)_, Shiho Itsumi with black hair and blue eyes, reaches over and grabs the costume form. She reads it over before passing it to the twins, and from there the form is passed all around.

By the time Mimi finishes her notes, all seven other girls have read over the form and quietly come to a decision. The Sato Twins grab onto Mimi from behind, making her yelp quietly as they push her outside the room and lock the door. Stunned, she stands in the hall for a minute before turning around and quietly knocking on the door.

"Hey, girls!" She whisper yells, aware of how early it still is. "What are you doing!?"

"Don't worry Mimi-nee!" Kimiko answers cheerfully. "We're going to design you the best costume ever!"

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah! So relax and make some pancakes! We'll even mail this for you!" Atsuko pipes up with a giggle.

"Bu-but…"

"You can trust us Mimi-nee! We promise you won't be disappointed!" Hanae almost shouts, getting quickly reprimanded by the others.

"Uhm, okay?" Mimi whispers with a frown, turning back around. Heading towards the kitchen, she can't help but pout, _isn't it _my _hero costume though? _

**[ ]**

True to their word, the girls all mail the papers back completed, going as far to using Hanae's quirk to forge the guardian signature. Her quirk allows her to perfectly recreate any drawing/writing so long as she's seen it before. Mimi would have been a little put off with the use of the girl's quirk if it weren't for the fact she's more curious than concerned. She wonders, a little worriedly, what the seven girls did for her hero costume that they're all so secretive.

She eventually lets it go, needing to study for her finals and prepare for the graduation ceremony. Her last month in school runs smoothly, with the exception of being called to the principal's office that one time to be asked to assist in preparing the ceremony. She'll sheepishly admit that she was afraid the school somehow figured out she was in the Hero Course rather than Management.

Once break began, Mimi threw herself back into her impromptu training with much more vigor and motivation. Now that she's actually in the Hero Course, she can't afford to slack off. She's done her research and knows the school isn't afraid to expel those without potential or grit. Just the other year an entire hero class had been expelled! In the first week too!

It's during one of her runs that Mimi meets the green haired and eyed boy again.

She had taken a different route for the day, her usual being blocked off due to a recent villain and hero battle. She was running near the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, a beach littered with piles upon piles of junk and trash. She's heard rumors of the beach having been cleaned up throughout the year.

A little curious and with some extra time on her hands, Mimi decides to see for herself. To her amazement, the beach really is clean and is beautiful. In her awe she doesn't immediately see him, skimming over his mop of green hair as she took in the sight. It was beautiful, she could see the sea and the air was refreshing and the sunset! Mimi will definitely need to bring the girls over when there's a chance. Maybe even have a picnic.

She's skipping down the steps, deciding she has time for a short break, still taking in the sight and people when she spots him. It's a little hard to really discern if it's the Midoriya boy from the exam since he's standing in front of the setting sun. But once the tall man he's talking too steps in front of him, blocking the sun, it's undeniably the boy.

Though...now what? Mimi isn't too sure if Midoriya considers her a friend and vice versa, having only one encounter with him. He also seems busy discussing with the older male and it'd be awfully rude to interrupt. And if she _did _interrupt to greet the boy, what would she do after that? Is there a guideline to having a friend slash acquaintance? Or even to holding a proper yet casual conversation amongst peers? She's never had to talk with others her age beyond school projects that require them to form groups.

_Socializing is hard_, Mimi reaffirms to herself with a disgruntled sigh. Why couldn't she just make up her mind on what to do? Why can't she know how to talk with her own peers? Why must she have social anxiety? How can she be a good hero when she can't even talk to other people her own age?

Mimi shakes her head realizing she's been staring in her indecisiveness. It'd be best if she just left, that way she doesn't impose on the boy's time at the beach and she doesn't have to be stuck feeling awkward. Yes that's a good idea, she'll just leave and Midoriya will never know and she can get back to her run.

"M-Miyako?"

_Darn, _Mimi's fingers twitch to activate her quirk and leave. She turns to the voice, shifting awkwardly on her feet. Midoriya's head tilts, eyes squinting before taking a step and straighten up with a smile.

"It is you!" He exclaims, relieved of not making a fool of himself in front of a stranger and jogs over.

"H-Hello," she greets, smiling back, "It's nice t-to see you again." It isn't a lie. It really is nice to see him again...it's just awkward. She waits for him to stop just two feet away, noting the sweat on his brow and slight bags under his eyes. Her lips twitch to frown and question the boy on his sleeping habits, concern building in her. She blinks, amusement and embarrassment taking over the concern realizing she's acting as if one of her siblings was sick.

"So what are you doing here?" Midoriya asks before he can stop himself. "N-Not that you c-can't be here! Y-You can go w-wherever you want! A-And this is public p-place so —"

Mimi watches as Midoriya works himself into a stuttering mess. She isn't sure what set him off but she thinks she gets the gist. It's hard to tell when he falls into mumbles, hands twisting and face red.

"I came t-to see the beach," she interrupts, "B-But I'm actually on a run.." She trails off, not sure what else she can say. At the exams it was Midoriya doing the talking, and about Heroes too. She isn't that knowledgeable on heroes, having given it up long ago. Maybe she should remedy that, it's best she's knowledgeable on allies. But then shouldn't she also look into villains? They would bet the ones she's to fight. Wait, she's only going to school not out fighting.

"Who's your friend young Midoriya?"

Mimi looks up startled at the new voice. It's the man she saw Midoriya speaking with. He's tall, _really _tall, worriedly skin and bones, has bright blonde hair, his eyes are sunken and a deep blue. Overall, he looks like the walking opposite of healthy. It's very concerning.

"O-Oh! All Mi- uh! I mean-!" Midoriya goes red again, hands covering his mouth, eyes wide. He stares at Mimi for a solid minute making her shift and dart her eyes between the two males.

"I-I'm M-Miyako Mimi," she eventually fills in, seeing how Midoriya is stuck in a trance of sorts. "B-But please c-call me Mimi."

The man smiles, offering a hand as a greeting. She takes it after a moment, still looking between Midoriya and the man. She doesn't say anything when he doesn't offer his own name in greeting, it'd be rude of her to point out. The man has his reasons she's sure.

"S-So, what are y-you doing here?" She decides to ask wanting to end the awkward silence.

"O-Oh! W-We're going on a run!" Midoriya finally gathers his wits enough to answer, his flush slowly going away at the turn of topics. Mimi resists raising a brow at the two males. She heavily doubts the man is in any condition to run, in actuality, she doubts his condition and ability to walk. She bites her lip, stopping herself from saying anything. It's not her place to say, she doesn't know the man or his health or even quirk! For all she knows his quirk could be something that maintains his health!

It doesn't stop the doubt.

**[ ]**

Yagi Toshinori - or more commonly known as All Might, the number one hero - can't help but want to shift under the young girl's stare. It's the same look Recovery Girl gives him whenever he shows up after toeing his limits and even going past them. He didn't think anyone other than Recovery Girl could pull off the "I'm disappointed in you/I very much doubt your qualifications/That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" stare. The worst part is, he doesn't think the girl is doing it purposely. He shudders at the power she'll have with that stare if she made using it a conscious effort.

Miyako Mimi will become a great hero indeed.

Yagi was surprised to see the girl, not expecting to meet any of his future students before the new school year started. He was even more surprised to see his successor call out to the girl, he didn't know Midoriya knew the girl. He watched their interactions first before moving to join them. Up close he could see and confirm what the staff of Yūei had theorized about the young girl.

From what he can see, she's easy to startle and always ready to activate her quirk if the twitch in her hands is anything to go by. She's also very timid and unsure of her standing amongst others. He can see how she unconsciously draws into herself, looking ready to bolt if need be. Overall, Nezu and Aizawa were right in their statements of her personality.

He stands by as Midoriya and Miyako converse for a while, speaking about the exams and their results, before Miyako says her goodbye needing to stop by the grocery store before returning home. Yagi noticed how his successor held himself a little higher throughout the conversation and that Miyako in return would relax just a little.

"You have yourself an interesting friend my boy," he says as they return to start their run.

"Oh? Uh, I mean, yeah?" Midoriya replies, standing out of a stretch. "I mean, I met her at the exams. If it wasn't for her I would have been late and wouldn't have gotten to take them, haha..," his laugh trails off awkwardly as he scratches the back of his neck. "But I'm glad. Mimi looked ready to run and probably would have too if she didn't feel obliged to help me out. I'm glad I could help her reach her goal, even if in a small insignificant manner. Did you know, she could second in the practical exams! She must have a powerful quirk, she did seem pretty strong...gah, if only I asked!"

Yagi couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving him as Midoriya delves into mumbles about his friend's quirk. It seems Aizawa was right about another thing too. Miyako Mimi is someone to put other's well-being before herself. This will undeniably be one interesting year.

**[ ]**

**My problem writing this is:** _I want to write the middle but how can i write the middle if i don't know the beginning?_


	6. Chapter 4

The new school year is set to start in the month of April on the fifteenth, a month and a few days after her birthday on March fifth. It was a small consolation to know she won't start the new school year as a fourteen-year-old. It'd be quite embarrassing to be the youngest in the group. She'd just constantly be underestimated and that's the last thing she wants. She wants to prove herself capable.

On her birthday Mimi took all of her sisters to go shopping for the new school year having saved up enough money from the odd little jobs she does in the neighborhood. Their guardian was out — she always was on their birthdays — so they were able to use the kitchen freely to bake a cake and cook a big dinner. Mimi wouldn't say she's the best (her sisters' opinion not counting since they're all bais) but she can say that cooking and baking is a favored hobby of hers.

All in all, it was a great birthday. They had stayed up late playing games and telling stories and- and Mimi despairs that her quirk can't let her time travel as she stands just across the street from Yūei.

It is early in the morning, around the sixth hour. She was so nervous that she woke up before five in the morning, when she usually does, to cook breakfast hoping to work out her nerves. It didn't work and she had to wake up all the other seven girls to eat before any of it got cold. Since they were already awake they all decided to just leave early for school.

Mimi was stuck between walking with all of them and arriving at a reasonable time to school or letting them go in their groups like usual and arrive very early and avoid the crowd. The thought of having to walk through a crowd eventually got her to leave her sisters to themselves. She rather not walk the two mile distance between the apartment and school dodging pedestrians.

Now she is just nervously waiting for the light to turn green. She shifts under the curious glances of the few people awake. It doesn't help that she is the only one crossing the street with a school uniform.

It's with great relief that she passes through the school gates. A little more relaxed, Mimi slowly makes her way to the school entrance. There are very few students milling about, they look to be older than her and much more familiar with the school grounds. That's good, she can probably ask one for directions in case she can't find her class.

It is with the thought of being able to ask for help and that her class will most probably be empty, that Mimi walks through the large doors labeled '1'.

The halls are empty. A little creepy but it makes finding her class easy. She stands in front of the large door, labeled '1-A' vertically, feeling small. She tugs nervously on her skirt. It's a little shorter than what she prefers but the leggings help a little. Taking in a deep breath, Mimi slowly slides the door open.

The class, much to her surprise, isn't empty. Not completely at least. There are only two other students already inside. A boy and girl sitting next to each other, though they don't seem to know each other. Mimi freezes when two pairs of eyes turn to her only for them to turn away disinterested. Swallowing down her nerves, Mimi quietly closes the huge door behind her as she steps to the front.

There's a seating chart on the podium and Mimi takes her time to find her seat. She easily memorizes the names of her future classmates and their seat as she looks for her own. She's pleasantly surprised to find that Midoriya will be in her class, and sitting in front of her too! Which just means she's sitting in front of the black-haired girl.

Mimi glances at the girl's name and the boy's as well, not wanting to be rude but slightly curious. She doesn't think she's heard of either but then again, she never allowed herself to get involved in anything hero-related for the last couple of years.

Figuring that she's spent enough time awkwardly standing at the front, Mimi quietly walks to her seat. She offers a smile when the two students look up at her before sitting down. She contemplates on saying 'hi' and introducing herself but doesn't. She doesn't want to seem and come off as pushy. They were sitting perfectly in silence before she arrived so she'll respect their want for silence.

With that in mind, Mimi pulls out the book she packed to read as she waits.

**[ ]**

It only took about an hour for more students to arrive. The first was a boy she vaguely recognized from the exam room. He introduced himself as Iida Tenya after setting his bag down at his seat.

The next few students to arrive either came separately or in pairs but always too nervous and excited to properly introduce themselves so Mimi never exactly got to meet them. She knows who they are once they sit down since she's memorized the seating chart but knowing someone's name isn't meeting them.

As time went by, the class slowly got fuller and louder. Mimi could no longer focus on her reading so she put her book away. She watches her classmates instead. The class is almost full, only about two or so students left to arrive. Midoriya hasn't arrived yet but the angry blond boy he knows has.

Currently Iida is trying to get angry blond to sit properly. It isn't working.

Shifting her attention away from the commotion happening in front of her, Mimi observes her class' behavior. She would grimace if she didn't think it'd be rude. Never has she seen such...chaotic behavior. Students are sitting on desks, out of seats, and shouting. It's a little intimidating. Her middle school doesn't tolerate such behavior. Everyone was always polite and proper with a few exceptions here and there but those were always quickly sorted out.

Frowning slightly to herself, Mimi notes that only four people have yet to show up: three students and the teacher. Mentally marking attendance to see who's missing, she idly wonders who her teacher will be. Over summer break she didn't have much time to look up the school's staff. She only knows that heroes are the teaching and facility staff, and that the school principal isn't to be underestimated. The school website didn't provide pictures or concrete facts, which she found to be reasonable and appreciated it. Mimi appreciates people that are reasonable - she finds that they're hard to come by.

Just then the door opens and a boy with bright red hair with a big smile steps through. He looks around for a moment just as a girl with pink hair and skin skips over. Mimi guesses they used to be classmates by the way they greet each other. The boy keeps looking around and she wonders if he's looking for anything or anyone in particular. Humming softly under her breath, Mimi looks away deciding that it's none of her business.

Mimi contents herself with simply staring out the window at her left. She doesn't know anyone and while the idea of making friends seems nice, it also sounds and looks exhausting. Heck, she isn't even sure if Midoriya is a friend or friendly acquaintance!

Grimacing at the sudden turn of her thoughts, Mimi looks back over at the front. Just in time too as Midoriya nervously walks through. A girl Mimi doesn't remember seeing enter, immediately jumps over to greet him catching a few other students' attention. Though all attention is soon on Midoriya as Iida makes his way over and Bakugou begins yelling at him. Mimi winces in sympathy when she sees Midoriya pale and shrink a little on himself. She would have already portalled herself back home if so much attention was on her.

The sudden shuffling of bags and chairs makes her look up. A man, in what seems to be a yellow sleeping bag, is standing at the front. The classroom is quieting down now as more students notice the adult in the room. The dying noise is enough to make students retreat to their seats. She smiles in greeting when Midoriya makes his way over, he grins in reply.

The man looks over them blankly, sipping on a juice pouch very loudly. "Hm, it only took you ten seconds to quiet down," he says, looking and sounding very unimpressed. His attitude makes Mimi relax in its familiarity. Her teachers were never impressed with any of their students and even if they were, they hardly showed it.

The man, her teacher if she was to guess, zipped out of his yellow sleeping bag to show him wearing a cloth-like scarf and black jumpsuit with a belt. She's never seen him before, then again she hardly knows heroes nowadays, but if she were to guess based off of everyone's confusion, then he's an underground. It makes her straighten some more in concealed excitement and nerves. What luck, to get an underground as a teacher when she wants to become an underground hero!

"Life is short kids, you're all lacking in common sense," he states blandly. It immediately brings down the mood in the room while some look on indignantly. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you." He reaches into his yellow sleeping bad and pulls out a blue and white tracksuit. "Wear these immediately and then shove off to the P.E. grounds."

He drops the tracksuit back into his yellow sleeping bag and then drops the sleeping bag at the front. He makes his way to leave, stopping at the door momentarily to look back at the silent class. "Oh, you have 15 minutes. If you're late, I'll expel you," he says before closing the door behind him.

The class sits silently, processing the words before scrambling to reach the sleeping bag at the front. Mimi stays back, watching as students shove their way past others. Staying to the side, she carefully makes her way to the front and snatches the closest tracksuit. Quickly looking it over, she frowns at the fact that each suit has a name on the tag. And this suit isn't hers.

Sighing, she drops the suit back into the pile deciding to simply wait. As the students quickly find their own suits, they run to the door. Having already memorized the way to the girl's changing room, Mimi begins calculating how long she'll take and where the P.E. grounds could possibly be.

Once there's only five students left, Mimi shuffles through the pile and picks out hers. Quickly standing and making her way to the door, she glances at the clock on the wall. Only 10 minutes left. Biting her lip, she decides that she can run through the halls just this once. After all her hard work, she doesn't want to be expelled for simply being late.

Reaching the changing room, she makes her way towards the back, avoiding the other girls changing. Quickly changing, she memorizes her locker number before turning around to follow the other girls outside.

She takes a brief moment to contemplate why they would need to change and meet in the P.E. grounds. Could they be starting training already? Or perhaps this is a test of sorts? She's read several articles on students being expelled for not showing enough potential. Or maybe is it something else?

Sighing, she steps after the others outside. Taking a minute to marvel at the size of the grounds, she shuffles towards the group that consists of her classmates. Flickering her gaze over her classmates, she searches for Midoriya as a familiar face. Finding him at the front of the chattering group she decides to simply stay near the back with the black-haired girl and two-toned boy she sits near.

Their teacher, Mr. Aizawa, stands in front of them all. He looks them over, counting them off as 15 minutes finally pass. Straightening slightly, he calls for their attention.

"Today we're going to be doing a Quirk Apprehension Test," he states, making the class yell in shock.

"But what about the ceremony or guidance counselor meeting!?" The brown haired girl standing next to Midoriya yells.

"If you want to be a hero, we don't have time for frilly niceties," Mr. Aizawa answers. Mimi nods in understanding, finding that to be reasonable.

Looking around, she listens as Mr. Aizawa explains the school's free teaching style. She quickly catches the various areas in which they will be using in the test as he lists them off.

"Softball pitch. Standing long-jump. 50 meter dash. Grip strength test. Sustained sideways jump. Upper body exercises. Seated toe touch. These are all tests you are familiar with in middle school, where you were barred from using your quirk," he informs before looking directly at the angry blond boy from this morning.

Mimi latches on to the last sentence quickly, understanding washing over her as he asks the blond, Bakugou, to step up and throw the softball using his quirk to surpass his middle school record. Of course, to improve on their abilities they first have to know where they stand!

She watches in fascination as Bakugou easily scores 705.2 meters with just his quirk where he had 67 meters without it. She herself only gets 40 meters without her quirk. Though, using her quirk in this sort of test, she can easily get more than 705 meters if she sends the softball out of school. But would that count?

Biting her lip, Mimi begins thinking of the various ways she can use her quirk in the series of tests to follow. She ignores her classmates' excited chattering, frowning just a little at their comments. Is she the only one taking this test serious? Mr. Aizawa almost expelled them for being late, imagine what he would do should they do badly with this test!

"So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes?" Mr. Aizawa asks, his voice cutting through everyone's chattering. Everyone quickly quiets down, recognizing the warning and serious tone in his voice.

He straightens, standing tall and looking intimidating, "In that case, new rule: the student who ranks last will be judged hopeless and instantly expelled."

Mimi nods to herself grimly, watching as several students pale and straighten determinedly at the very real threat. Midoriya in particular is really pale. He looks like he's sweating and shaking. She hopes that he's alright.

"Our freedom as teachers means we can dispense students as we please," he says pushing his hair out of his face to show his creepy smile. "Welcome to the Department of Heroics!"

**[ ]**

Aizawa slouches back as he watches his students go through the test he's set up for them. The first trial is the 50 meter dash. Several students have used their quirks proficiently, especially those without quirks built for speed.

Iida Tenya was no surprise in the first trial with his quirk Engine. Aizawa is most interested in how he'll use it in the other trials. Asui Tsuyu wasn't far behind with the hopping that comes with her Frog quirk. Uraraka Ochako's use of her Zero Gravity quirk was smart. Ojiro Mashirao was slightly interesting by using his Tail quirk to push himself forward.

Ashido Mina's use of her Acid to slide across was also interesting. Aoyama Yuga's Naval Laser will need to be worked on so he can use it for more than a second, otherwise it's a good way to use his quirk. It'll be a good idea for a quick dodge in a fight.

Bakugou Katsuki was a little surprising. Using his explosive quirk to push himself across. He's violent however, having positioned his quirk towards his classmate. Midoriya Izuku was disappointing but expected in Aizawa's opinion. From what was seen in the entrance exams, he can only use his quirk once since it destroys his own body. Hopefully the boy will pull something soon otherwise it's a waste of potential.

Yaoyorozu Momo was slightly amusing. She used her quirk to create a scooter then proceeded to ride it across. Todoroki Shoto froze the ground then slid across. Overall, this year's students look to be promising.

Aizawa blinks as the next pair of students step up for the first trial. Miyako Mimi and Hagakure Toru. He doesn't expect much from Hagakure since her quirk is Invisibility and doesn't help with speed. He wonders how Miyako will use her quirk.

From the side, he can see her staring intently at the end of the dash line while frowning. She stays standing while Hagakure crouches down to get ready to run. Once the pop sound goes off, Miyako flicks her wrist as Hagakure takes off. A portal immediately opens up in front of her and without hesitation, she steps through.

Aizawa switches his gaze to the ending line, idly noting the gasps that ripple through the class. A different portal is opened at the ending line and Miyako steps out, flicking her wrist again to close the two portals behind her. The machine that tracks the student's time makes a beeping noise.

"3.08 seconds!" The machine announces.

Miyako looks at the machine in clear surprise as the class begins to chatter in amazement. Noting the surprised expression, Aizawa turns back to observe the remaining students. In the corner of his eye, he can see Midoriya run up to Miyako and begins chattering excitedly. He can see Miyako hunch slightly as the class's attention is drawn towards her.

_Self esteem needs to improve, _he thinks as the last of the class complete the first trial. Attention will always be on a hero, so she'll need to get better at having attention on her or get used to it. _Unless she goes underground, _he amends as he leads the class to where the next trail will take place.

The second trial, grip strength test, goes as he expects. Many of his students don't have quirks that could help them there. The most notable is Shoji Mezo, using three hands to grip the machine. Aizawa slightly hoped Midoriya would use his quirk but the boy didn't.

The third trial, standing long jump, has some better results than the first one. Aoyama and Bakugou use the same method from the first trial. Miyako's method is a slight surprise. She jumps then proceeds to open a portal beneath her feet while in the air, leading her to land at the end. She ends up receiving the highest number for the third trial, beating Asui who had the best chances.

The fourth trial, sustained sideways jump, goes as well as Aizawa expects. There isn't much room for one to use their quirk creatively enough so no one stands out.

The fifth trial, upper body strength, consists of the students performing sit-ups. Not much room to use their quirk as well. Aizawa notes that Miyako and Midoriya pair up together for the test. _Friends then?,_ he questions while overlooking the entire class. Figures the two problem children would be friends.

The sixth trial, seated toe touch, is normal enough. Everyone is able to reach their toes and doesn't need to use their quirks. Though, he is slightly interested in how they would use them anyways.

The seventh and last trial, softball pitch, has many surprises. Uraraka's infinity score is a nice surprise for the whole class. Yaoyorozu creates a baseball bat and proceeds to hit the ball. Iida's decision to kick the ball is interesting. Koda Koji's decision to ask a bird to carry the ball is amusing.

Miyako's pitch seems to be a class favorite. She had stood to the side and at the back of the class since the beginning of the test, so she gained some attention when she walked up. She fidgets with the softball for a moment, looking hesitant before turning towards him.

"Uh, Mr. Aizawa?" She asks, eyes down and cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Yeah?" He answers, curious about what the problem could be.

"Uhm, would it count if, uhm, the softball ended up out of s-school grounds?" She questions, shifting as the class begins to murmur quietly in confusion.

Aizawa blinks, surprised at the question. He immediately understands what she's asking and grins into his capture scarf. "If the farthest you can get the softball is out of school grounds, then yes, it would," he answers, slouching back as Miyako's shoulders slump in relief.

She nods in understanding, turning around to face the pitch. She straightens, taking in a deep breath before bringing her arm back and throwing the softball. Before the softball can reach its highest point, Miyako flicks her fingers out in the air. A small portal opens in the softball's path, closing after the softball passes through.

A few seconds pass in silence when the monitor in his hands beeps. His eyebrow raises in surprise, grin pulling slightly at his lips as he lifts the monitor up for Miyako and the class to see her score.

"Over 3,000 meters!" The class yells collectively.

Miyako blinks in slight shock, head tilted in thought. Aizawa can already see her doing the math in her head. If he was to guess, he would say that Miyako picked the furthest area she knew from the school to send the softball. And the furthest place, that's also the safest place, would be her own house.

_Not bad, _he smirks to himself as the young ginger haired girl shuffles her way to her awed classmates. She smiles shyly at their collective praises and questions, keeping quiet as they talk over each other.

When he calls for their attention, asking for Midoriya to step up, they quiet down and leave the overwhelmed girl alone - much to her relief he can see. Yamada will help her with her confidence, he's sure.

Watching Midoriya step up, Aizawa believes it's time to scare some logic into the kid. Midoriya won't get far if he continues the way he is. _Kid has potential but it's wasted if he's too scared to do anything_. With the decision made, he activates his quirk just as Midoriya throws the softball. Midoriya stumbles in surprise and loss of balance, eyes wide in shock and panic.

_Huh, _seems he won't have to do much to scare the kid. Ah, well, he can use this opportunity to scare some respect into the class.

**[ ]**

Mimi quietly sighs as the class leaves her alone to watch Midoriya's pitch. With everyone distracted, she carefully shuffles her way to the side to watch her friend's (she's still unsure but she thinks they're friends) performance better.

She's curious about his quirk, having not seen him use it yet. Perhaps his quirk is something subtle or doesn't help him physically like Hagakure's quirk. Or maybe his quirk has drawbacks? Though, what sort of drawbacks would prevent someone from using their quirk?

She tilts her head, watching in confusion as Midoriya stumbles. There's one other thing that could be the problem. Is Midoriya quirkless perhaps? She internally applauds him at his dedication if that's the case. She remembers that Midoriya was seventh place with zero villain points but 60 rescue points.

Mimi blinks in slight surprise as Mr. Aizawa begins to lecture Midoriya. She isn't completely surprised since all her teachers were stern and ready to lecture a student on their mistakes. It would make sense that the Hero teachers would be stern since becoming a hero is very serious business.

She frowns as the class begins muttering after Midoriya exclaims Mr. Aizawa's hero name. So he is an underground hero! Oh, she'll have to do some research when she gets home. She wants to know all there is about being an underground hero, hoping to eventually become one herself.

Her frown deepens as Midoriya is let go from their teacher's scarf-like cloth. From what Mr. Aizawa has said, then Midoriya _does _have a quirk. So why doesn't he use it?

Mimi watches as Midoriya clenches the softball and shifts to throw it again. Her eyes widen, watching the softball shoot through the air like a rocket. She ducks her head, closing her eyes to protect them from the dust that picks up.

That was amazing! What strength! Midoriya could have excelled the grip strength test with that sort of power so why...

"Oh," she whispers, eyes wide at Midoriya's hunched figure. She gasps quietly when he looks up to stare determinedly at Mr. Aizawa. He has tears in his eyes and his hand looks hurt! His finger is completely broken, bruised, and swollen!

For a quirk to damage the person after using it...that's dangerous. Very dangerous.

Mimi flinches when Bakugou shouts in rage and charges at Midoriya. Without much thought, she steps forward, hand raised in front of her, ready to activate her quirk. She stops herself when Mr. Aizawa's cloth snaps out and catches Bakugou, holding him back.

Breathing a small sigh in relief, Mimi walks around the class as Mr. Aizawa scolds Bakugou. With everyone's attention on Bakugou and Mr. Aizawa, she reaches Midoriya without much attention on her.

She crouches, hesitantly grabbing Midoriya's shoulder and elbow. He startles, looking up at her in surprise. She gives a small smile, helping him stand up.

"Are..are you alright?" She questions quietly, looking down at his swollen finger in concern. It almost looks like his quirk, whatever it may be, was concentrated in that single finger.

"Oh, ah, I'm fine," Midoriya stutters, blinking away the tears in his eyes while holding his hand close to his chest. His cheeks light up pink in embarrassment at having been caught almost crying. "It's not so bad."

Mimi looks up at him incredulously. She doesn't say anything though, biting her lip to stop herself from pushing the topic when Midoriya clearly looks uncomfortable. "Y-You should go see uh, the nurse," she forces herself to say instead of questioning him some more.

He nods, shoulders relaxing as he smiles at her reassuringly. She's still frowning in concern but allows some of her worry to fade away when their teacher calls for everyone's attention. They finished all of the trials, now it's time to see the results. Mimi hopes she doesn't rank too badly, it would be a blow to her already low self confidence.

"I'll disclose your scores all at once," Mr. Aizawa drawls, holding up a small device in his hands.

Mimi bites her lip in anticipation, shoulders hunching to curl into herself. In the corner of her eye, she can see Midoriya tremble and sweat minutely. Her concern rises as she remembers how Midoriya did in the eight trials. Without too much thought she reaches out and pats his arm reassuringly. The action is something so familiar to her, having done it many times to reassure her sisters.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she whispers, not wanting to call attention to the two of them. She doesn't think Midoriya would appreciate people seeing him freak out.

"Oh yeah," Mr. Aizawa speaks up just as the hologram showing their scores begins to form. "That whole expulsion thing was a lie."

Midoriya's head snaps up in surprise and Mimi flinches at the quick movement, not having expected it. She looks over at her teacher in confusion as the majority of the class shouts in surprise.

"It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances," he explains simply, with an amused smile. The class shouts again.

Mimi blinks, the information sliding into place in her mind. "Oh," she mutters, "That makes sense." She internally berates herself for not seeing it sooner while feeling slightly proud of herself for questioning the exercise at the beginning.

The hologram finishes forming and the class's attention is quickly diverted. She stands on her toes to look over her classmate's shoulders. Oh, she's in fourth place! Just below Bakugou, who's in third. And Midoriya is...last place.

"That's over. Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so look them over," Mr. Aizawa yawns, already turning around to head back inside. He stops for a moment, turning to look at Midoriya and her.

From his pocket, he pulls out a slip of paper. Handing it over to Midoriya, he says, "Go to Recovery Girl and get yourself patched up." He leaves after Midoriya grabs the paper. They both blink at the back of his head, confused and relieved.

"Well," Mimi starts off hesitantly, turning to look at Midoriya, "We sh-should get changed."

"R-right!" He answers, startling out of his thoughts.

"Ah, M-Midoriya?" She questions before he can turn and leave. "C-Could I accompany you t-to see the nurse?" She blushes in embarrassment, not wanting to be a bother but also wishing to see the nurse to discuss something.

"Oh? Uh, yeah. Sure," he smiles, still holding his injured hand in a fist and the slip of paper in his other hand.

Mimi's shoulders relax and she smiles sheepishly back. Quickly bidding a farewell, she follows after her female classmates towards the locker rooms. She's memorized the path but she doesn't want to chance getting lost or even getting in trouble with a staff member for not being in class. She's had a pretty stressful first day as it is.

**[ ]**

The walk towards the nurse's office was similar to their walk during the entrance exams. Midoriya did most of the talking, discussing the amazing quirks their classmates showed. Mimi offered her own opinions and thoughts, carefully watching his movements to make sure he didn't aggravate his wound further. When he asked about her quirk, Mimi bashfully answered his questions as best she could.

Midoriya is truly a genius to come up with so many different applications for her quirk on the spot. Mimi hesitantly asked if it would be alright to use his ideas, unsure if he would grow defensive despite not seeming like a person to do so. Growing up with peers who guard their ideas and thoughts jealousy and viciously doesn't help her in that regard, she can never predict what someone will do.

Thankfully Midoriya was all too happy to let her use his ideas for her quirk. A lot more relaxed now that she knows, somewhat, that Midoriya isn't defensive like her old classmates, Mimi tries to figure out a way to bring up his own quirk. She's curious and concerned but doesn't want to overstep as well.

By the time they reach the nurse's office, Mimi still hasn't found a good way to bring up the topic. Silently sighing, she resigns herself to either building up the courage needed to ask or simply giving up till another time. She stands off to the side as the nurse, Recovery Girl as Midoriya informed her on their walk over, checks over the boy.

Mimi finds herself unconsciously nodding along to the nurse's rant and lecture. She stops herself in embarrassment, hoping no one saw. Unfortunately, someone did.

"See! Your friend here completely agrees with me," Recovery Girl exclaims, waving her syringe-like cane. The old woman turns to her, pointing her cane at her expectantly. "Keep an eye on him. He's reckless. Broke both his legs and an arm in those entrance exams!"

Midoriya turns bright red in embarrassment as Mimi's eyes widen. She quickly turns to him, "Are y-you okay? W-Will there be a-any lasting effects? Is t-that why I d-didn't see you after the e-exams? H-How severe w-were your injuries?"

Midoriya watches with wide eyes as his friend begins to question him on his health. No one else has asked about how he was feeling. Recovery Girl is a doctor that has too and his mother never found out. Even All Might didn't ask if he was okay, only asking about using the quirk. He's also never heard Mimi speak so many words before. For the short amount of time that he has known Miyako Mimi, he knows that she is a quiet, soft spoken person that doesn't talk a lot or often with others.

"M-Mimi! I'm f-fine! Really!" He interrupts, waving a hand to catch her attention.

She stops, blinking before turning red and immediately apologizing. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't..I don't know... my si-siblings don't a-always tell me so...and, and I got..oh, I'm s-sorry! That..that was r-rude of me," she stutters, getting quieter and quieter the longer she continues speaking, curling into herself.

Midoriya smiles, albeit surprised to find out that Mimi has siblings, and confused about her apology. It's nice to know that she cares enough to treat him like one of her own siblings, even if it was unintentional and more by habit. A part of him wonders how many siblings she has and the different quirks they have since Mimi's own quirk is unique.

"B-But," she continues, shifting as he looks to her questioningly, "I-I have to ask. How..how come your quirk h-hurts you?"

"Oh, uh," he falters though he isn't completely surprised. "Um, late bloomer?" He asks more than states.

Mimi looks at him narrowly, searching for any signs of a lie. "H-How late?" She questions curiously, head tilting. Midoriya visibly falters, eyes looking anywhere but her.

"S-Sorry! Y-You don't have to a-answer," she quickly amends, waving her hand to dismiss her previous question. "That..that was r-rude of me, s-sorry."

Mimi flounders for a minute, red in embarrassment and shame for questioning Midoriya so brazenly. She's only known the boy for less than a week and she's already mucking it all up. Being worried about his well-being is no excuse to push boundaries when she isn't even 100% sure that they're actually friends. She'll stick with the terms "acquaintance" and "classmate" for now. She's completely out of her depth - social interaction has never been her strong point and it only got worse after she was eight.

"S-Sorry, aga...again," she murmurs before turning to face Recovery Girl as she walks up. She steps back as the old, small woman gives Midoriya a short lecture and a handful of gummies. She stays back as the old woman sends Midoriya on his way, smiling a little awkwardly when he looks back with furrowed brows.

Recovery Girl turns to her as soon as the door closes, "Now what about you? You don't seem to have any injuries."

Blushing slightly, she swallows down her embarrassment and doubts. "Act...Actually, I have a few, uhm, questions? If..if that's al-alright?"

"Questions?" She repeats, observing her for a long moment before nodding and moving to sit down on her seat. "What seems to be the problem?"

"M-My quirk requires me t-to use my hands and wrists," she slowly begins to explain, trying to find the best way to voice her questions and concerns. "O-Overusing it a-and my hands begin to..to cramp up."

"I don't...know much a-about it," she admits, looking down at her clasped hands. One would think that she'd know all about hand cramps, but she never actually foresaw herself using her quirk a lot since she was going to be a Business student and the hand cramps from paperwork never got too bad. Any and every student to ever attend Ichiban Private Middle School has experience with hand cramps, it's inevitable. "But...I do know th-that muscle spasms and..and tears are dangerous and I was wondering…"

"If you should be concerned," Recovery Girl gently finishes for her and she nods in slight relief. "Not many students come to me asking those sorts of questions. Heroic students are generally reckless when it comes to their health. Thank you for coming to me with your concerns."

Mimi nods slightly, quietly letting out a sigh of relief that she wasn't making a large mistake on asking on the very first day or overstepping any boundaries.

"Tell me about your quirk and how you train with it," she requests, sitting back to observe her better.

"Oh, well, it's called Portals and, uhm, I c-can open portals w-with a hand movement o-or flick of the wrist," Mimi begins, unsure of what the nurse really wants to know and deciding to give the short answer. "I..don't r-really train with it? I, uh, only started..training l-last year," she quietly admits, blushing in slight shame.

She gave up her dream of being a hero when she was nine. She's been focused on becoming a Business student and never used her quirk outside of the little things around the house. And then she decided to pick the dream again and she _made it. _She made it when others who have been using their quirks far longer and for this exact reason _didn't _make it. It's shameful really. She's taking a spot from someone much more deserving and hard working.

"I m-mostly work on the sizes of t-the portals," she continues, ignoring her thoughts for another time. "L-Larger portals are dr-draining and sm-smaller portals are just easier? I-It's like a weight. The larger the portal, the m-more the weight and drain and en-energy usage."

"I a-also work with the, uhm, placement of portals. S-Since I have to open them in o-one spot and c-can't move them once they're open. I'm still g-getting used to the timing."

Recovery Girl hums noncommittally, "I can't say for certain if you're in danger of hurting your hands long term but the risks are always there with quirks like yours because of how rare they are. I won't know for certain until you overwork your quirk and I get the chance to thoroughly observe the damage that was made."

Mimi frowns slightly, withholding a sigh because she expected that. She knew her quirk was rare — teleporting and warping types generally are. And her quirk was unique in its nature — as far as she can tell, it's not limited by distance but by how clear she can remember where she wants to open a portal. That sort of memorization takes a lot of concentration and brain capacity. She's very lucky to have been training her memory skills at a very early age, fascinated by her mother's eidetic memory even if she hadn't inherited it.

Her quirk is very sight based. It's why she's easy to tear up sometimes and dislikes windy days. If her sight was blocked or impaired, she wouldn't be able to use her quirk very effectively in the field or to help others. It makes Mimi worry for a moment if her sisters remembered that when they were making her costume.

Shaking off those thoughts for later, she bows slightly to Recovery Girl, "Th-thank you, an-anyways." She says a quiet goodbye as the school nurse waves her off. Hopefully she didn't take too long speaking with the hero and she can make it back to class in time. She doesn't want to be late and get in trouble for meeting the nurse without permission.

Mimi bites her lip to hold back a frustrated groan. Getting in trouble on the first day of school is the absolute _last _thing she would want to happen, right next to being expelled. Hopefully won't mind.

**[ ]**

Thankfully, the rest of the short school day was uneventful. She made it back to class before Mr. Aizawa woke up from where he was sleeping on the floor in the front. Though Mimi doubts that he was actually sleeping and is aware of her late entrance. She was then able to slip past her classmates to her seat, avoiding their excitable chatter and questions. She's glad that she sits in the back corner where it's quiet.

If Mr. Aizawa noticed or had a problem with her late entrance, he didn't say anything when he eventually got up. When he flashed his quirk and the class immediately quieted down, Mimi relaxed at the familiarity of having a stern instructor. He then began answering any questions the class had on the curriculum sheets and Mimi quickly skimmed it over while taking notes of the answers to the questions her classmates asked.

He proceeded to go over their schedule in general and for the first week, explaining that each department had various schedules and lunches that sometimes aligned. It was also noted that Yuei follows a six-day school week schedule, much to the dismay of some students whose middle school implemented only five days of school every week. It was also noted that the Department of Heroics has an additional seventh period.

Mimi frowned at that, mentally reviewing the various times her sisters got out of school. Haruki, Atsuko, Itsumi, and Kimiko all attend the same elementary school which ends at 3:00. While Akiyo, Chiyo, and Hanae all attend the same middle school that's near the elementary school and ends at 3:20. The walk from the elementary and middle school is only half an hour long, so the girls would be back at the apartment at around 4. While Mimi would get out of school at 4:10, and the walk home is about an hour long so she wouldn't be back at the apartment until 5. Leaving the girls alone for an hour should be fine, right?

Mimi sighs, rubbing her forehead. After discussing their schedules, Mr. Aizawa briefly went over the classes they would be taking and what they're expected to learn from them. After that was answering more questions than they were all dismissed for the day. Not before having their real student IDs passed out.

Apparently many students are expelled on the first day so the school can't have students carrying around official school IDs before securing their spot in the school. The IDs they received with their acceptance letter is more like a guest pass keyed into the first day of school. It only reaffirms Mimi's suspicion that Mr. Aizawa really wasn't lying when he said that he would expel them.

Instead of staying back to avoid the crowd like she usually would, Mimi leaves the classroom soon after being dismissed. Even if the school day is short, she wants to pick up her sisters first so they could all walk to the apartment together. She notices that she isn't the only one to leave quickly. Bakugou and Todoroki left before her and fairly quickly as well. Midoriya joins her in leaving the classroom, picking up their conversation about their classmates' quirks.

She helpfully supplies their classmates' names when he forgets or doesn't know, trying to take in everything Midoriya is saying. She also takes the time to link the quirk with the person's name and face, a repeating mantra in her head for her to memorize.

They're only a hall away from the building's front doors when a shout comes from behind them. Mimi looks over in confusion to find one of their classmates. Where does he sit again? Meeting so many new people at once is very overwhelming. Midoriya had mentioned him and his quirk earlier, on their way to the nurse's office, what was it again?

"Wait up really quick!"

Mimi tilts her head confusedly, looking to Midoriya to see if he knows what's going on. He looks back just as confused. He shrugs, quietly offering his guess, "I t-think he wants to talk to us?"

"L-Let's wait t-to the side," she whispers, noticing that people are starting to stare.

Shifting to wait by the side of the hallway, Mimi carefully stands behind Midoriya, hiding from the curious stares. She notices Midoriya peering at her in curiosity and confusion but he thankfully doesn't say anything or move. He also greets their classmates first once the other boy catches up.

"So, uh, c-can we help you w-with something?" Midoriya asks confusedly, shifting his gaze around the hall.

"Oh right! I'm Kirishima Eijirou. Nice to meet you!" He cheerfully greets, extending a hand in greeting.

**[ ]**

This chapter was getting a bit long and I felt my writing dragging, so I decided to end it here (_after three rewrites finally too T-T_)!

I used this chapter to explain some, just a _little,_ more about Mimi's quirk and home life / sisters.

Ichiban Private Middle School - completely made up. It's fake.

I'm terrible with naming places / things so the name literally means "First" as in the "best and _first _choice school" and "first place" in school rankings.

I hope I did Aizawa's character some justice! I'm still trying to get a hold on his character and dynamics.

Hopefully I can do Kirishima some justice in the next chapter! Any tips? Happy and upbeat characters aren't my usual things to write.

As always, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
